vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wes Maxfield
Dr. Wes Maxfield is a professor at Whitmore College. His students describe him as brilliant, in spite of his arrogant teaching style. He has studied all of Grayson Gilbert's research, and is aware of the existence of vampires and quite possibly other supernatural species. Early History TBA Season Five In True Lies, Wes opens his Applied Microbiology class by sharing a short history lesson with his students, encouraging them to imagine the smell of rotting corpses while they attend the bonfire later that night. He quickly calls out Caroline and Elena, who have enrolled in his class on a sleuthing mission, and exposes them as freshmen before dismissing them from his class. Undeterred, Elena asks Jesse about Dr. Maxfield at the bonfire party, and Jesse shares with her that there's a rumor that the professor is a member of a secret society on campus. Later, Wes finds Elena again to apologize, insisting he only embarrassed her because he has a reputation to uphold. He reveals that he knows who Elena is, and that he has studied all of her father's work. He invites her to his office hours; she declines, but he leaves the invitation open. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Dr. Maxfield is working in the lab with Jesse when Caroline arrives to take Jesse to the Remembrance Day event in Mystic Falls. Later, he checks Jesse's vitals in his lab after Jesse returns from Mystic Falls. Jesse cannot remember what happened to him, but Wes explains that Jesse has vampire blood in his system; he surmises that someone used vampire blood to heal him and then compelled him to forget about it. Before Jesse can figure out what the professor is talking about, Wes injects something into Jesse, which kills him. In Monster's Ball, ''it was revealed that he is the guardian of Aaron. He and Elena share a dance and he tells her to leave campus because people are watching her. At the end of the party he take Aaron's car keys because Aaron was drunk, and he says that he cares for Aaron. Why he is Aaron's guardian was not revealed. Personality While generally described as brilliant by his students at Whitmore College, Wes often comes off as arrogant in his knowledge of microbiology. He is also somewhat of a disciplinarian, as he thoroughly embarrassed both Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert when they tried to sneak into his class as college freshmen. Wes is also shown to be very observant as he knew Aaron was drinking just by walking pass him and took his keys and gave him money for a cab. Physical Appearance Wes has blue eyes and blonde hair. His facial features are strong and masculine. Appearances *True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' Name Wes is a variant of Wesley (Old English), and the meaning of Wes is "western meadow". Gallery 734148 540915259316722 558135519 n.jpg WesMaxfield.jpg Wes TVD 5x02.jpg Wes 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Wes 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Wes 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Wes 5 TVD 5x02.jpg Wesmaxfieldd.jpg Handle with Care (5).jpg Handle with Care (4).jpg Handle with Care (3).jpg Wes 6 TVD 5x02.jpg Wes TVD 5x04.jpg Wes 2 TVD 5x04.jpg Wes 3 TVD 5x04.jpg Wes TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 6 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Trivia *In True Lies, Jesse tells Elena that there is a rumor that Wes is a member of a 'Secret Society' at Whitmore College. Like the Founder's Council. *In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Wes finds out that someone had given Jesse some vampire blood and he injected him with needle that kills Jesse. *He shares many similarities with both Ethan Crane and Jack from the novels. References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown species Category:Unknown status